


Beneath Your Fingertips

by LOVINLIKEPLUTO



Category: DreamSMP, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dream - Fandom, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Dream Smp, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, L’Manburg, Minecraft, Other, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, dreamwastaken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOVINLIKEPLUTO/pseuds/LOVINLIKEPLUTO
Summary: in which the truth comes out when it’s too late.
Kudos: 42
Collections: Mc





	1. THE ARCHIVES

**Author's Note:**

> [disclaimer(s)!]  
> — this book does not include any ships, as i personally don’t feel comfortable shipping real cc’s.   
> — l’manburg is set up such that it looks the way it looks currently (postwar + pres. tubbo)

**chapter 001 — THE ARCHIVES**

  
  


“what the fuck is this?” tommy had almost choked as a thick cloud of dust floated through the air. the boys coughed, their hands waving the dust particles around. wilbur smiled to himself.

down in the bunker, tubbo, tommy, and wilbur found themselves surrounded by a sea of darkness. creaky floorboards, flickering white bulbs, and their chilled breaths echoed along the wooden beams of the ceiling. just in the corner, a small bucket of water caught drips of water. _drip, drip, drip._

“i’ve been doing some digging through the archives and—“

“the archives? that’s a real thing?” tubbo asked, eyes wide with a pondering look. wilbur gave a small smirk before turning to the coffee grained paper rolled in his hands. “underneath the old library, tubbo.” wilbur spoke dumbfoundedly with a small snicker. “library?! seriously, why does nobody tell me these things?” the boy gave an exasperated sigh.

“anyway, in the archives i found a few old books.” before wilbur could finish his speech, tommy interrupted. wilbur pinched his eyes closed with frustration rising, taking a deep breath. “nobody cares about the books, wilbur. what have you got in your hands?” 

“if you’d let me talk, maybe i could tell you.” tommy put his hands up in a teasing surrender, sending tubbo a playful smile. “those books— they were written years and years ago! so much forgotten history found!” wilbur backed away from the table, using his hands to exaggerate his excitement. “what were in those books?” tubbo asked, although his eyes were glued to the paper.

“records of a civilization much like ours. i’ve forgotten what they’ve called themselves, but they had towers, underground cave systems— that’s not even the best part!” 

“well, then what’s the best part?” tubbo asked, now leaning closer as he listened. “shut up, tubbo. i wanna hear more about the towers.” tommy did the same.

“there was man named august soot. and apparently— apparently, he was the best military general of their time.” wilbur smile widely, waiting for the two boys’ reactions. “woah, that’s cool! so, were some type of tribe or something?” 

“did they do some killing n’ shit?” wilbur rolled his eyes in annoyance, and in the short moments of silence, they could hear the muffled laughter and footsteps of the others above them. “did you completely disregard the part where this guy’s name was august _soot_? soot! that’s my last name!” he nearly shouted. he’d been anxious to show his new found information, but now that he’s told it to someone, he’s unsure of whether it was worth it.

“are you guys long lost brothers or something?”

“tommy, that’s just not how it works.” tubbo laughed, and tommy shrugged with an offended glance. “that’s the point. i want to know if we’re related! you know, go through my family history, see who else is in the bloodline, find out what great things we’ve done. hell, maybe we’ll discover things we’ve never known to be true!” tommy was getting into now. he thought maybe this would be fun; he could finally do something other than constantly bicker.

“can we see what’s on the paper, now?” tubbo had been waiting impatiently, as his mind had been fixated on the crusted sheet. “this, this is the real deal, guys.” wilbur rolled it out onto the table and more dust particles were released into the air. “holy shit.” tommy muttered to himself, his hands reaching for the map before him. it had a gritty texture, almost if it had been buried beneath the sand.

“is this a map of— of l’manburg?” tubbo tilted his head in attempt to find an angle he’d recognize. “it is. everything has changed so much, it’s almost as if it’s a completely different place.” wilbur’s tone was soft as his eyes scanned the map. his mind whirled with ideas. his brain was fuzzy as he tried to calm it. “how do we know it’s l’manburg?” tommy asked, and he made a good point.

“maybe it’s the coordinates written in big handwriting on the back. just a thought.” there was an eery silence soon after. the soft sound of their hot breaths mixing with the chilled air could be heard. tommy and wilbur stood still, eyebrows furrowed. “tubbo, nobody in their right mind knows the coordinates of their city.” tommy chucked, his shoulders bouncing as he did so.

“well, i do.”

“yeah, well you’re not in youre right mind, bitch.” 

“alright, stop the banter you two.” wilbur interrupted. “you see this x right here? it’s faded, but i reckon it did used to be bright red.”

“they had markers in their day?”

“for the love of god, tommy. please shut the fuck up.” tommy stuck out his tongue playfully and wilbur exhaled sharply through his nose. “this is an old laboratory. i read that they did testing and experimentations.” wilbur pointed his finger at the small x in the top right. around the area, there seemed to be bodies of water mixed into dark foliage (or at least that’s what wilbur could make of it). 

“what kind of experiments?” tommy assumed he’d already known the answer, however, he hasn’t wanted to believe it to be true. “human experimentation.” tommy shivered, looking away. “why would they do that? isn’t it torture?” tubbo seemed all too intrigued. 

“oh, definitely. as far as i’ve researched, they thought people— more specifically, young men— could cross over to the afterlife. apparently, they’d come claiming they saw god. there’s a lot more to it, but that’s just the basics.” 

both tommy and tubbo took a moment to comprehend the bizarre information. “wait, wait, wait. people thought they saw god? i reckon if i saw god—“

“tommy, please dont talk anymore.”

“sorry, wilbur.” tommy gave up. “i want to find the laboratory.” wilbur’s voice deafened the silence. tubbo’s mouth dropped and his eyes sprung open. “you want to go to a laboratory where they did tests on humans?” 

“that’s the idea, yeah.” wilbur seemed unphazed. perhaps it was the adrenaline of finding out such amazing history. “how does austin soot, or whatever his name is, tie into this?” tubbo had suddenly remembered the tangent wilbur had gone on. “it’s august, but i’m glad you asked. not only was he a military general, but _he_ was the one who made this laboratory. _he_ was the start of it all.” 

tubbo took a step back from wilbur. he believed wilbur was getting a little too passionate about the subject. wilbur wore wide eyes and a psychopathic grin. “yeah… right. okay, so you want to go there?”

“that’s what i said, yeah.” wilbur rocked on his heels, awaiting a firm answer. “i’ll come with. i’d like to have a talk with this august guy.” tommy spoke, the tone of his voice nonchalant. “what?!” tubbo’s pitch rose. “you actually want to go? i mean— i guess i’ll go too, but that’s just because i’d rather you guys not go alone.” he laughed nervously.

“great! then we have a deal!”


	2. NEVERENDING

**chapter 002 - NEVERENDING**

the sun peaked over the hill crest, igniting a warm glow over the buildings of both the dream smp and l’manburg. it was under a golden cascade that everything— everyone seemed to be at peace with eachother.

birds chirped in the nearby jungle, eager to take flight and travel up high in the clouds. a few members stumbled groggily out of their houses, ready to begin the day, whilst others— like tubbo, liked to sleep in. well, that’s what he  _ would _ do if he had the chance.

“tommy, i could punch you right now.” he groaned, flipping over and pulling his blanket over his head. he was engulfed in a comfortable sense of warmth and he sighed. “tubbo, i’m bored.” tommy groaned, jumping on top of the bed; just barely missing the sleep boy.

“go be bored somewhere else, i have a dream to get back to.” it was tommy’s turn to groan and he jumped down. with a roll of his eyes he began to walk out of tubbo’s room and back to the main area. just before he left, tommy took a sharp turn into the kitchen.

he snooped around for a moment before taking a bite of a carrot. his face cringed and his eyes watered. with a cough, tommy spit the vegetable into the trash can. “disgusting.” he shuttered and made his way out the door.

the path of which he wandered aimlessly on was nothing unfamiliar to tommy. everyday he walked with no destination in mind. the cycle repeated. tommy swore he was beginning to see his footprints become embedded into the wood which was slowly rotting.  _ maybe he was too. _

everyday seemed to get longer and tommy hadn’t known how to keep himself busy. occasionally, he’d go mine and give back to the others just to see the smiles on their faces; but even that was getting boring. maybe it was the city, maybe it was the people. all tommy knew, was that something had to change.

_ maybe i’ll take a left today.  _ he thought to himself, humming along as he kicked pebbles onto the grass on either side of him. “morning, tommy!” a voice shouted from behind.

“hi, sapnap.” his voice was rather grouchy. he slowed down, allowing the older boy to catch up. sapnap walked faster, the white headband around his head blowing with the wind. “don’t get too excited.” he nudged tommy’s shoulder. “i’m not in the mood.” he turned left, now walking towards what he called  _ the holy land.  _

“wanna go steal some shit?” sapnap asked with a small smirk. tommy stopped for a moment, pondering the question. causing a little trouble couldn’t hurt; afterall, this could be a fun change in routine. “i thought you’d never ask.” 

they walked with purpose now, which tommy was glad. he hadn’t known how much longer he could walk until he started following his footsteps all the way back. sapnap had always been a good reader of emotions, and this time was no different. when tommy’s feeling off, everyone is feeling off. a little chaos couldn’t hurt, and he thought maybe that was what tommy needed. 

“i say we go for karl. we’re the last people he’d expect to be there, and he’s a heavy sleeper.” tommy strategized, quickly becoming the brains of the plan. 

they walked along the path silently almost the whole way there. this silence, however, was a different silence. it was nothing like walking alone, deep in your thoughts, rather, it was a comfortable one. one where tommy was focused on anything other than his thoughts. he noticed the plants budding, the speed of the clouds in the sky, the breeze against his fluffy hair. he enjoyed  _ feeling.  _

“i’ll stay to the right, you go left, got it?” tommy nodded, and he placed his hand on the latch. “operation sks is in action.” sapnap smirked, staying low. tommy furrowed his eyebrows. “operation what?” 

“steal karl’s shit”. 

“yeah… we’ll work on the name later.” tommy decided, opening the latch slowly as to make as little sound as possible. the wood creaked under their footsteps as they made their way down the stairs and into the house. 

it smelled… homey. it smelled of cocoa and honey; an odd pair, but it was a pleasant scent. the house was quite empty and it made it even more difficult to get around as even a pin dropping would echo along the glass walls.

moving towards the left, tommy’s heart raced with adrenaline. this was exactly the change in routine he needed; he needed a bit of fun. he inched himself towards the bedside table. under a pink blanket, karl slept facing the opposite way. tommy searched for anything he might want, but nothing caught his eye.

karl had just moved in not long ago, so it wasn’t a surprise when most of the chests were empty or filled with miscellaneous items. “anything good?” tommy whispered, only for sapnap to shake his head. he stopped for a moment, just looking around for anything.

then, tucked underneath karl’s bed, something sparkled under the morning sunlight. tommy smiled to himself and he got bent down to check it out. it’s like it had been calling his name. he grabbed it, pulling it out gently. now, in his hand, tommy held a diamond axe. it shined purple, as it had been enchanted.

“goddamn.” he mumbled, twisting the sword around in his hand to get a better look. “holy shit where'd you— uh oh.” sapnap paused midway through his sentence and pointed up in the window. just across the way, fundy stood in his own window with a disapproving stare.

sapnap lifted his hand to his neck, signaling to fundy not to say a word. with a roll of his eyes, fundy walked away. the heaviness in tommy’s chest had left just as quickly as it came and he sighed. “let’s get out of here before fundy tries to—“ a loud crash was heard from fundy’s house.

both sapnap and tommy paused, looking at eachother. from behind them, karl stirred. “get out, get out, get out.” sapnap whisper shouted, and they clambered out of the house. 

“holy shit, man. that was so fucking close, way too fucking close.” tommy spoke loudly as they ran down the steps to the town square. “tell me about it. fuck you, fundy!” sapnap breathed heavily as he raised his middle finger before he hunched over, setting his hands on his knees.

they took a moment to catch their breaths. “i reckon i could put this to good use.” tommy smiled, waving the axe and pretending to swing at an enemy. “watch where you’re swinging that thing, damn!” the older boy sassed, ducking his head.

“oops.” tommy teased, swinging the axe closer to sapnap. “tommy, i swear to god— tommy!” 

tommy laughed, barely catching his breath. just before he could swing again, an arm stopped him abruptly. “goddamn it, dream.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really really appreci8 all of the love this book is getting even with only two chapters :,) i hope you all have an amazing day or night n have a smile on your face <3


	3. battle of his own

**chapter 003 — battle of his own**

“what the hell are you guys doing?” a voice rang out from behind tommy. “dream, we were just— we were simply— we—“ tommy spoke quickly, and his mind was moving faster than his mouth. “snooping around karl’s house.” sapnap shrugged with a laugh, flipping a glass bottle of  _ something _ in his hand.

dream dropped tommy’s arm and the english boy stepped away towards sapnap. “so you stole an axe? you couldn’t have gone for something a little more valuable?” dream teased. his smile was evident even behind the fake on the front of his mask. tommy was visibly relieved, as he now held the axe by his side.

“hey, this a very good axe, dream. shouldn’t you know this by now?” he pointed the weapon at the elder, but there was no sign of intimidation. “oh, come on.” dirty blond hair became messy as dream reached quickly to grab the axe from tommy’s hand in a quick swipe. “not bad.” he swung it around a bit, careful as to not hit either boys.

“dream, let’s one v one. right now.” sapnap challenged, lifting his helmet to his head. some strands of hair fell flat against his forehead. “i’ll be the non biased referee.” tommy smiled, his hand placed over his chest. “i reckon you won’t get three hits on him.” he whispered to sapnap.

“hey!” sapnap pulled out an axe of his own, bending low in a ready stance. “don’t get too cocky, sapnap.” dream threatened, placing his helmet over his head. he too, stood low to the ground, maintaining his balance. 

theoretically, dream was not only taller, but had much more practice in this area of skill, so he wasn’t all that worried. “i could say the same about you.” sapnap was the slightest bit stronger however, so he had the upper hand when stealth and flexibility wasn’t an aspect. 

standing back with anticipating eyes, tommy spoke. “are you both ready?” sapnap and dream nodded, giving eachother glares so harsh that any other person would have a racing heart. “on the count of three. three, two, one, go!” 

immediately, the clashing of netherite axes could be heard echoing through the town square. if the other members hadn’t woken up already, surely they would now. 

dream had the upperhand as he moved quickly, dodging each blow. the smile on his mask, although showing no other emotion than happiness, always had a certain aura when in the middle of a fight. it seemed determined, maybe masking the fire in dream’s eyes— or at least that’s what tommy assumed.

dream to tommy, was somewhat of a role model. he was good at everything, but he was really good with an axe. often, tommy would swing around his axe, pretending he was battling an enemy. someday, he hoped to wander across another nation, perhaps mingle, maybe trade belongings, maybe grow together as one. but, if everything went to shit, he wanted to be the one to take the finally shot.

it was an odd thought— some may call it an intrusive thought, but that’s nothing new. they’re normal. 

tommy imagined himself in the middle of sapnap and dream’s fight. he imagined that he’d take charge and take them both down in one single swing. a loud thud was heard, snapping tommy back to reality. “so much for a fair fight.” sapnap groaned. he’d been shoved roughly to the ground and his helmet at fallen off his head.

“my bad, my bad. point, me; sapnap, zero.” dream prided himself as he lent a hand to sapnap to help him off the ground. “listen, it’s not my fault your helmet broke.” tommy picked the helmet off the wooden floor. sure enough, a crack went up the side. 

“i sleep in to get some beauty rest and there’s a war going on.” a low voice sounded from behind tommy. “right? i was literally getting clothes on and suddenly i thought the fucking walls were caving in.” “well if it isn’t the blade.” he roared with a laugh. 

wilbur, who stood next to techno, had an offended look on his face. “oh, and wilbur too, i guess.” tommy added, enjoying the sound of wilbur’s distaste. both late risers made their way to the other three, making small talk and exchanging morning greetings. 

“tommy, where’s tubbo?” wilbur asked, anxiously waiting to put his plan into action. “last i checked, he was sleeping, but that was before we broke into karl’s house and… yeah.” tommy laughed nervously, his hand raising to rub the back of his neck. 

“tommy! wilbur! i’m so glad you’re both here, i’ve got so much to tell you about the lab!” tubbo yelled from afar, running quickly up the steps and into the town square. the wooden beams underneath creaked with every stomp, it was a miracle that they’ve held up even with such poor support. 

“speak of the devil.” tommy snickered, but wilbur’s face wasn’t so pleased.

“the lab?” dream asked, voice laced with confusion. if he didn’t have his mask on, tommy imagined his eyebrows would be furrowed and his eyes would hold a childlike curiousity. “the archives. wilbur didn’t tell yo…” tubbo’s words trailed off as he realized his mistake. “something tells me i wasn’t supposed to say that.”

“you weren’t, but i guess i never told you it was a secret anyway.” wilbur reckoned with a sigh. he wasn’t thrilled with the idea of having to explain his plan to multiple people. hell, he was having doubts about telling even tommy and tubbo.

“share with the class, why don’t you?” sapnap sassed. “don’t you have more battles to lose?” tommy snapped back with a smile and small head shake.  _ he knew he’d won. _

“we’re uh, building a lab! yeah, we’re planning to do all sorts of things.” wilbur spoke, saying anything that came to mind. “yeah, maybe make drugs here and there.” tommy shrugged and tubbo laughed.

“what, are you guys gonna be mad scientists?” dream waved his hands in a joking manner as he mocked them. “that’s the plan.” wilbur held a straight face, it was suspicious to say the least. “i always love laboratories. lots of room for experimentation.” techno spoke with a monotonous tone.

a silence fell over the group of six and they stared at techno. “what? did i not breed the fastest horse known to man?” he asked a serious question. “well, we’ll let you know when finish it, yeah?”

“alright. tommy, tubbo; let’s go start planning?” wilbur asked, turning around to give them a wink that told them to go along with it. “okay, wilbur.” tommy spoke, exaggerating his own wink.

“bye, guys! have fun while we plan!” tubbo waved and they began their way back to the archives.

dream, techno, and sapnap shared glances. “weirdos.”


End file.
